


Shattered

by Rexa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Levi Song Fest 2016, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, insecure Eren
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Eren hanya tak menyangka semuanya berakhir begitu saja tanpa kejelasan. Atau mungkin memang tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan.
Didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.  
> Grenade belongs to Bruno Mars.  
> Rexa gain no profit from this fanwork, but some fun.
> 
> Hari kedua untuk Levi Song Festival. Berharap ini tidak terlalu OOC, maklum rexa masih belajar. Happy reading♥

Desah napas Eren menggema di kamar seluas empat kali enam meter yang mereka tempati. Sesekali ia melenguh, sesekali menjerit tertahan akibat rangsangan yang terus-menerus menstimulasi seluruh titik sensitive di tubuhnya. Eren dibutakan oleh kenikmatan itu, membiarkan tubuhnya didominasi secara keseluruhan.

Pria itu mengungkungnya dalam dekap kehangatan, memenuhi hasrat biologis yang Eren nantikan. Namun, pada dadanya ada bersit sesak yang menyelinap. Eren disiksa oleh ketakutan dan kenikmatan. Tak tahu lagi harus merasakan yang mana.

Hingga si pria menggeram dan menggigit tengkuknya, Eren menggapai puncak itu bersama-sama dengan si pria. Kekasihnya, cintanya. Bolehlah Eren mendeklarasikannya meski dalam selubung rahasia. Hanya Eren dan prianya. Eren ingin posesif meski yang tampak adalah yang sebaliknya.  
Eren membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk mesra, dicium posesif, sebelum keduanya berbaring setelah berbagi kecupan selamat tidur. Harusnya Eren bahagia, tapi perasaan ganjil itu membuatnya insomnia hingga subuh menjelang.

ooOoOoOoo

“Eren? Kau sakit?”

Sapaan dan tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Eren berjengit. “Ah, maaf, Erd-san. Tidak, saya hanya kurang tidur.”

“Kau pucat … sungguh kau tidak apa-apa?”

Eren memaksakan diri untuk memasang senyum terbaiknya lalu mengangguk pasti. Seniornya memang begitu baik padanya.

“Aku sebaiknya ke toilet untuk membasuh wajah lebih dulu,” ujarnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan meja kerjanya.

Gunter dari arah kantor kepala staff nyaris menabrak Eren karena yang bersangkutan tiba-tiba menuju ke arahnya. Hampir saja berkas-berkas yang dibawanya jatuh berantakan. Eren buru-buru membungkukkan badan.

“Maafkan saya, Gunter-san!”

“Astaga Eren?! Hati-hati!”

“Maafkan saya, maafkan saya….”

Erd mendekati Gunter. “Aku benar-benar khawatir.”

“Eh?”

“Pada proposal yang sedang dikerjakan Eren.”

Gunter ikut-ikutan memucat layaknya ikan yang telah lama mati. “Ki-Kita harus memastikan Armin sudah mengecek segala sesuatunya dulu sebelum hardcopynya diserahkan pada Manajer Levi.”

Sementara itu, Eren nyaris tertidur dalam bilik toilet. Niatnya hanya ingin membasuh muka, tapi entah kenapa panggilan alam bawah sadarnya begitu menggoda. Hingga Eren memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bilik toilet dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Entah juga keheningan yang sesaat itu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Lelah, rasanya Eren lelah sekali. Nyanyian dari bulir-bulir air yang menetes jatuh serupa lullaby yang membuai Eren. Dengkurnya yang teratur meyakinkan bahwa Eren sudah jauh berada dalam dunia yang hanya miliknya.

Hingga ketukan dari sol sepatu yang masuk ke dalam toilet terdengar seakan menambah warna pada melodi yang meninabobokan Eren. Terdengar pula keriut derit pintu bilik yang dibuka dan ditutup. Bunyi ‘klik’ yang mengunci bilik toilet. Lalu guyuran air yang menbasuh semuanya ke pembuangan. Benturan pintu bilik yang tertahan membangkitkan separuh kesadaran Eren.

“Apa kautahu? Sepertinya kaukubur saja mimpimu untuk memiliki, Levi-san. Kau tak akan bisa menggaet hati Pak Manajer.”

“Eh kenapa?”

Kalimat tanya yang terlontar itu juga muncul dalam mimpi Eren. Pemikirannya mulai kembali aktif, ikut menderetkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan selanjutnya yang tak tervokalkan.

“Kau tak tahu? Levi-san kan kembali lagi pada mantannya.”

Alarm di kepala Eren bordering nyaring hingga kelopak matanya menjeblak terbuka. Jantungnya berdentum keras seakan mendobrak dari dalam tulang dada. Sekujur tubuhnya tremor. Syok, dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Percakapan kedua wanita itu berlanjut hingga mereka membenarkan pita pada baju mereka, atau men-touch up dandanan wajah dan rambut mereka. Eren melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia salah masuk toilet. Tubuhnya duduk terpaku di kloset, ruang dengarnya lagi-lagi menyimak informasi murahan barusan—Eren tak mau dengar tapi nyatanya ia di sana mendengarkan—dengan perasaan yang tak terdeskripsikan.

Eren terfokus pada fakta yang selama ini menakutinya. Tentang alasan Levi—Ya, Levi, kekasihnya, prianya. Inikah mengapa Levi mendekatinya tapi menyembunyikannya? Apakah dirinya hanya pelampiasan saja? Namun Eren ingin membantahnya, bukankah Levi begitu peduli padanya? Perhatian yang diterimanya selama ini bukanlah isapan jempol belaka bukan? Levi mencintainya. Kan?

Sari kehidupan di wajahnya seoleh disedot oleh lubang hitam. Menyisakan wajah sepucat kertas terabaikan di pojok gudang penyimpanan ATK. Eren menghela napas panjang perlahan-lahan. Berusaha tak menerjang keluar dan memaki kedua wanita yang telah bergosip seenaknya tentang kekasihnya. Eren berdecih. Andai kepalanya tak sepusing ini, mungkin ia sudah melabrak mereka sedari tadi. Eren mengangkat kakinya dan memeluknya. Lalu membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Ulu hatinya serasa meremas-remas dan mengaduk perutnya. Tangannya tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin. Perutnya bergejolak saat membayangkan Levi bersama yang lain. Apalagi sang mantan kekasih yang dinilai Eren tak pantas bersama Levi. Wanita itu telah membuang Levi. Masa kan Levi kembali lagi kepadanya?

“Ugh!”

Eren mengeluarkan kembali makan siang yang masih dicerna di dalam lambungnya. Ingatkan bahwa ia tak pernah merasa begitu jijik pada sesuatu hingga ia menjadi begitu mual seperti ini. Eren menyiram toilet dan segera kembali ke mejanya. Ditahannya mati-matian rasa mual yang semakin menjadi sembari mengerjakan laporan dan proposal yang ditugaskan padanya.

Armin segera memesan teh jahe dengan lemon dan madu untuk Eren.

“Minum dulu Eren, kau kelihatan habis melihat hantu. Ada apa?” tanyanya sambil meletakan cangkir teh ke tangan Eren. Eren meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

“Aku juga tidak mengerti, Armin.”

“Kau membuat seluruh orang khawatir, Eren.”

Eren meneruskan meminum cairan yang menghangatkan tubuhnya itu. Paling tidak ia tidak lagi merasa mual.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Armin. Terima kasih buat tehnya. Oh ya, bisa kaulihat ini? aku sedikit kacau hari ini, aku tak ingin mengacaukan proyek kita, jadi … bisa bantu aku mengeceknya dulu?”

“Yah, sebelum diserahkan pada Pak Manajer, proposal ini juga harus kulihat dulu sih. Soalnya Mikasa juga mengerjakan hal yang sama, aku kebagian yang menyusunnya. Jadi, tak masalah.”

Armin memeriksa file proposal yang dikerjakan Eren. Lalu terhenti karena menyadari seseorang mengawasi mereka. Netra biru Armin menyirat sirat terkejut. Saat menyadari seseorang itu adalah sang manajer.

“Eren, ikut ke ruanganku sebentar.”

Levi tak menunggu jawaban Eren. Segera kembali ke dalam ruangannya. Eren dan Armin bertukar pandangan sebelum Armin tersenyum memberikan dukungan untuk sahabatnya.

“Pergilah. Temui beliau.”

Eren mengangguk lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan kerja sang manajer. Setibanya di sana, pelukan hangat menerjang Eren. Batin Eren menjadi tenang.

“Kau kelihatannya tidak sehat.”

Eren tersenyum, menyusrukan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Levi. Bolehkah Eren menganggap semuanya hanyalah mimpi? Hingga kecemasan itu akan hilang ketika ia bangun. Atau seandainya ini adalah mimpi, Eren tak ingin bangun dari tidurnya.

“Hanya sedikit pusing. Armin membawakan teh sehingga sekarang aku menjadi lebih baik. Tumben, Levi memanggilku ke sini bukan untuk urusan kantor.”

“Bocah, kau percaya diri sekali.”

“Bu-Bukan begitu maksudnya, Levi.”

“Diamlah. Aku sedang men-charge energiku.”

“Eh?” Mata Eren mengerjap. Rasanya sepulang dari kantor nanti ia benar-benar harus pergi ke dokter.

“Berisik, bocah! Diam saja dan menurutlah.”

Setelah itu Eren menghabiskan hampir satu jam di dalam kantor Levi.

ooOoOoOoo

Levi sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaan ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Ia membuka dan membacanya lalu segera membalasnya. Eren sedang sibuk di dapur saat itu. Levi mencium tumisan bawang putih lalu bahan makanan yang sedang dimasak. Netra biru gelap Levi memindai jam dinding. Hampir jam dua belas.

Pantas saja ia merasa lapar. Ia menuju ke dapur. Eren dengan cekatan memindahkan tumisan udang brokoli ke dalam mangkuk dan menghidangkannya di meja makan. Senyumnya melebar saat mendapati Levi berjalan ke arahnya.

“Hai. Mau menunggu sebentar lagi? Aku masih harus menyelesaikan pudingnya.”

“Tidak perlu. Jam dua aku harus menemui klien. Kau tak keberatan bukan?”

Eren tergugu. Sejenak mematung. Sedikit tak percaya di hari libur mereka Levi masih harus bekerja. Ingin rasanya merengek tapi Eren merasa saat ini bukan saat yang tepat.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu. Pudingnya bisa menunggu untuk makan malam.”

Keduanya makan dengan diam, hanya suara dentingan samar antara sendok garpu dengan piring yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Eren terlalu canggung untuk memulai percakapan, Levi terlalu menikmati ketenangannya sendiri. Tak berminat membuka konversasi.

Setelah selesai Eren membereskan meja makan dan dapur, sementara Levi bersiap-siap. Eren segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menyusul Levi ke kamar.

“Levi … haruskah kau menemui mereka?” tanyanya saat menemukan Levi tengah berganti baju dan menyiapkan tas. Eren ikut membantu membenahi tas kerja Levi.

Levi membelai rambut coklat Eren seolah menegaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa berkata tidak. Eren menunduk sebelum kemudian memilihkan dasi Levi dan memasangkannya untuk Levi.

“Apa akan lama?”

“Kuharap tidak, bocah. Maaf.”

Levi mengecup kening Eren sebelum pergi. Hati Eren mencelos. Entah mengapa ia sama sekali tak tenang. Ini tak seperti biasanya. Levi tak pernah meninggalkannya seperti ini. sedetik kemudian Eren merasa malu karena terlalu cemburu.

Ia tertawa kecil lalu segera menyusul Levi ke depan. Saat mobil yang dikendarai Levi melewati pintu depan, Eren telah di sana untuk melambaikan tangan. Eren tak melihat respon Levi, tapi setidaknya ia merasa lega.

ooOoOoOoo

Netra hijau Eren dengan cemas memelototi jam dinding, jarum jam telah menunjuk ke angka sebelas dan dua belas. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan tak terlihat tanda-tanda Levi pulang. Eren sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Levi.

Bahkan ia sendiri sudah mencoba mencari Levi di tempat-tempat yang pernah mereka datangi saat bertemu dengan klien di luar kantor. Namun Eren tak menemukan Levi di sana. Eren berasumsi ponsel Levi kehabisan daya. Namun tetap saja Eren gelisah.

Dering pada ponselnya nyaris membuat Eren terlonjak. Senyum sumringah yang terpoles di wajah Eren terhapus begitu ia membuka pesan itu. Ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya yang gemetar.

Sebuah potret terlampir di pesan tanpa subjek dari nomor tak dikenal. Dalam potret itu adalah Levi dengan seorang wanita. Dan Eren tahu siapa wanita itu.

ooOoOoOoo

“Eren? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?”

“Memangnya aku seperti apa, Armin?”

“Kau seperti tak mau hidup.”

Eren tertawa hambar. “Tidak. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudah sana berangkat!”

Armin mengerutkan keningnya. “Kau ini benar-benar. Jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu.”

“Siap!”

Armin meninggalkan Eren dan pergi ke kantor. Eren melambai dari jendela. Armin membalas sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Ya, Eren kini mengungsi ke rumah Armin. Sejak pesan tak bertanggung jawab yang mampir di kotak masuk ponselnya malam itu, Eren segera mengemasi barangnya dan tinggal di rumah Armin.

Dan kebetulan typhusnya kambuh, ia hanya memberi tahu Levi kalau ia ingin dirawat oleh Armin. Hari kedua Eren bolos kerja karena sakit, Levi tak jua menjenguknya. Semakin memantapkan kesimpulan sepihak yang dibuatnya. Levi memang tak lagi ingin bersamanya. Si subtitusi sementara.

Eren mengembuskan napas kesal. Mungkin ia harus memikirkan kembali mengenai tawaran Jean untuk bekerja di perusahaannya. Eren benar-benar pusing. Harusnya ia sadar, sejak awal hubungan mereka memang bukan seperti yang pernah disangkanya selama ini. Ia terlalu percaya bahwa Levi akan memilihnya.

Kenyataan pahit harus diterimanya sama seperti ketika ia menelan obat-obat untuk meredakan gejala typhusnya. Eren mengumpat ketika lagi-lagi air matanya tertumpah diiringi sesak hebat yang menghimpit dadanya. Eren mengecap pahitnya patah hati untuk yang kesekian kali.

Apalagi saat ditemani Armin ke rumah sakit, Eren tanpa sengaja melihat Levi berduaan dengan seorang wanita. Wanita yang sama dengan sosok yang berada di foto. Wanita yang dulunya juga pernah mencampakan Levi. Namun Levi masih mencintainya. Ya, Eren tahu itu. Eren tahu.

Eren hanya tak menyangka semuanya berakhir begitu saja tanpa kejelasan. Atau mungkin memang tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan.

Eren memejamkan matanya. Berharap saat bangun ia bisa melupakan semuanya.

.  
.  
.  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sudah membaca. Berharap ini bisa menghibur teman-teman sekalian. Maafkan atas kekurangannya. Best regards buat para panitia yang tercinta.  
> Sampai jumpa^^  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
